una tierna despedida
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: Azul se muda a Estados Unidos y Serio tiene que decirle lo que siente si o si  No sean duros con los reviews ese miedo esta siempre    Musica Jorge Rojas Como vivo sin ti /watch?v tScCMHoFLn4


Combo Niños no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Carlo de bautiny, Fabienne Grambell y a Caroline Pierce (No se para que pongo esto si es una historia de un capitulo).

Bueno ya aclarada la cosa que disfruten de la historia

Combo Niños, Una tierna despedida

Miércoles en la mañana:

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela Benjamín todo estaba en orden, salvo por un detalle que preocupaba a todo el mundo, Azul, por alguna razón estaba distraída de la clase, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre y su rostro apoyado sobre ellos, casi llorando aguantándose las ganas.

Señorita Soledad: ¿Te pasa algo Azul?

Azul: (aguantándose las lagrimas) Snif, no nada Señorita Soledad.

Señorita Soledad: Esta bien Azul, si tú no esta lista para decirlo dilo mas tarde.

Azul: Esta bien.

De pronto suena la campana de recreo y todo el mundo sale al patio corriendo menos Azul que se queda llorando sin que nadie lo sepa, ella no sabe pero Paco, Pilar y Serio se quedan con ella.

Pilar: ¿Qué te sucede Azul?, tú nunca lloras así.

Serio: Es cierto ni tampoco te distraes de clase.

Azul: No es nada, snif… solo déjenme tranquila.

Ella sale corriendo al patio y se sienta en un lugar apartado de los demás, Paco, Pilar y Serio la siguen.

Paco: En serio Azul ¿Qué te sucede? Tú nunca actúas así.

Serio: Si somos tus amigos puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.

Pilar: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿monstruos debajo tu cama?, ¿Hay un perro que te molesta? ¿Qué te suc…

Paco: Pilar, no estas ayudando.

Azul responde echando a un llanto intenso.

Azul: ¡ Me voy a mudar!

Paco, Serio y Pilar: ¡ ¿Qué?

Azul: Eso, papá consiguió un buen empleo en Estados Unidos y tenemos que mudarnos a Chicago.

Serio se queda paralizado con la noticia y sin saber que hacer empieza a correr llorando.

Paco: ¿Qué le pasa a Serio?

Pilar: Le habrá impactado la noticia.

Paco: No puedes mudarte, que pasara con los Combo Niños, tu todavía tendrás tu tótem.

Azul: No se, snif… todavía no se lo dije a nadie mas que a

ustedes

Lo que sigue son los pensamientos de Serio, que pobrecito esta llorando.

Serio:( No puedo creer que se vaya a mudar (snif) y yo tan estúpido me hecho a correr en ves de ayudarla… bueno, que puedo hacer…snif… eso lo tienen que resolver sus padres, pero yo al menos puedo decirle lo que siento por ella antes de que se vaya… snif… pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo Se lo digo?)

Vuelve a sonar la campana del recreo pero anunciando la vuelta al salón y todo el mundo entra despacio, (a nadie le gusta volver a entrar al aula parece).Azul y Pilar estaban conversando y Azul entra muy decidida secándose las lagrimas.

Señorita Soledad: Parece que ya dejaste de llorar Azul, ¿Qué sucedió?, nunca te había visto llorando tanto.

Azul: Bueno, ocurre que a papá le ofrecieron un buen empleo en EE. UU. Y nos tenemos que mudar a Chicago… snif.

Parece que va volver a llorar.

Señorita Soledad: Que mal, tú siempre fuiste una buena alumna…

Resto de la clase: Oiga.

Señorita Soledad: Ustedes también lo son, no hablo solo por mi cuenta cuando digo que te vamos a extrañar, ¿Cuándo te marchas?

Azul: La semana que viene.

Señorita Soledad: Bueno Azul, desde ya te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y espero que sigas siendo tan buena alumna en otro colegio como lo fuiste aquí.

Azul: Gracias Señorita Soledad.

Sin que ella se de cuenta Miguel le dice algo en el oído a Rafa, ella se lo dice a Perla, y Telmo a Paco.

Telmo: Oye Paco, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa de despedida a Azul el fin de semana, pásalo.

Paco: ¿El fin de semana, donde será?

Telmo: Miguel dijo que ya lo veremos pero que planeemos la fiesta, pásalo.

Paco: Esta bien.

Paco se lo dice a Pilar, ella a Serio y el piensa.

Serio: (Una fiesta el fin de semana, que mejor momento para decírselo, aun así ¿Cómo?).

Bueno Serio se lo pasa a Rafa, y así toda la clase, menos Azul se entera.

Después de un rato de clase vuelve a sonar la campana, y como es de esperarse todo el mundo sale corriendo, Azul, Serio, Paco y Pilar conversaban mientras iban al salón de entrenamiento.

Pilar: Vamos al salón de entrenamiento, así le cuentas al Maestre Grinto y a Cabeza, tal vez uno de ellos pueda ayudar.

Azul: No creo que puedan ayudar mucho, recuerda me voy a mudar, lo único que puede ayudarme es que papá rechace el empleo o que se enferme y no podamos mudarnos, algo que no quiero.

Paco: ¿Qué no se muden o que tu papá se enferme?

Pilar, Paco, ahora eres tu quien no ayuda.

Paco: Bueno, me callo.

Serio caminaba sin decir nada perdido en sus pensamientos, (bueno vamos a entrar un momento en su cabeza a ver que piensa…

Serio: (¿Cómo se lo digo?, piensa Serio piensa, algo se te va a ocurrir, ¡ya se!, pero no se como se hace.).

Pilar: Hooola, Serio, Serio, ¡Serio!

Serio: ¿Qué pasa?

Pilar: Esta vivo, creí que no te habías dado cuenta de que casi te estrellas contra un muro.

Serio: Disculpa Pilar, estaba distraído.

Los niños entran al área de entrenamiento y Azul le explica su problema a Grinto.

Azul: Y bien Maestre, ¿Hay alguna solución?

Antes de que Grinto pueda responder Cabeza lo interrumpe y dice.

Cabeza: Si la hay, pero no es muy buena del todo.

Azul: ¿Cuál es?

Cabeza: Debes cederle tu tótem a uno de tus compañeros, así cuando un divino aparezca con tu tótem este lo tocara y podrán transformarse.

Grinto: ¿Por qué no me habías explicado esto cuando era tu aprendiz?

Cabeza: Como eras mi único aprendiz no le vi razón para explicártelo, si tu hubieras tenido este problema, ¿a quien le hubieras cedido tu tótem? , al Maestre no se puede debido que su tótem solo aparece con divinos ya encerrados por sus alumnos.

Serio: Usted dijo que "no era del todo buena" ¿cual es la parte mala?

Cabeza: Ella olvida todo sobre los combo niños, o sea que olvidara este lugar, los divinos, cual era su tótem, la capoeira, a mi, que Grinto era el Maestre, etc.

Pilar: ¿incluso a nosotros?

Cabeza: No creo, ustedes son amigos desde mucho antes de ser combo niños, lo mayor que pueda olvidar de ustedes será que son los combos niños, o que saben algo del tema.

Paco: Uff

Serio: Pero aun así olvidara gran parte de su vida.

Cabeza: No me entienden, ella recordara todos los días de su vida, solo olvidara lo que hacia mientras estaba aquí o traía puesta su mascara.

Azul: ¿Y como se hace eso?

Cabeza: No es un gran ritual, es muy simple, le tomas la mano al sucesor de tu tótem y dices, "yo, tu nombre, le cedo mi tótem del, tu tótem, a, nombre del afortunado y su tótem," debe hacerse mientras se quema tu mascara y de un momento a otro olvidas todo.

Pilar: ¿Y después que?

Cabeza: Nada, se olvida todo y no se recuerda jamás, de no hacerse el ritual, su tótem seguirá apareciendo en los divinos, y sin nadie que pueda tocarlo todo será un caos.

Grinto: Esta bien, solo te queda pensar a quien cederle tu tótem Azul, el ritual debe hacerse antes de que te vayas, ¿todavía nos queda?

Azul: Hasta el domingo.

Grinto: Suficiente tiempo, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero, si es lo que hay que hacer para detener a los divinos.

Azul: Entiendo Maestre.

Grinto: Bueno niños, creo que será mejor que vayan y lo piensen bien.

C.N: ¡Si Maestre!

Ellos son transportados hacia la biblioteca y allí Miguel llama a Paco, Pilar y a Serio.

Miguel: Oigan vengan aquí.

Paco: ¿Qué pasa Miguel?

Miguel: La fiesta será aquí en la escuela el sábado.

Pilar: ¿Cómo hiciste que el director Bronka te diera permiso?

Miguel: No lo hice, el se va mañana a una reunión de directores en la capital y va a regresar el lunes.

Paco: Fue una buena idea la fiesta.

Miguel: Bueno, el sabado por la tarde vengan aquí así preparamos todo.

Pilar: ¿Y Azul? Ella viene los sabados a la biblioteca.

Miguel: Hay que distraerla, ¿Quién se ofrece?

Se hizo un silencio enorme mientras todos miran a Serio.

Serio: ¿Qué?

Pilar: ¿Tenemos que decirlo?

Serio se sonroja y dice.

Serio: ¿Tanto se nota?

Paco y Miguel: Si mucho.

Serio: Esta bien, yo lo hago

Paco: ¿Quién va ayudar?

Miguel: Casi toda la clase.

Serio: Muy bien, ahora vamonos por que hay viene Azul.

Azul se acerca viendo a sus amigos hablando a sus espaldas y pregunta

Azul: ¿Pasa algo?

Pilar: No… nada.

Pilar mira a Serio con un rostro de distraída.

Serio: Oigan, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo esta semana? Ya saben para pasar todo el tiempo posible con Azul antes de que se vaya.

Paco: Buena idea Serio, ¿Qué dices Azul?

Azul: ¿Cuándo?

Serio: ¿Qué tal el viernes?

Azul: Muy bien

Paco: No puedo, (inventa una excusa para poder ayudar) tengo que… que… tengo que ayudar a mi papá a limpiar el garaje.

Pilar: Yo tampoco, mi abuela viene desde Metrocan y mamá dijo que tengo que estar con ella.

Azul: ¿El sábado?

Paco: mamá y yo vamos a comprar ropa, dice que no tengo nada de mi talle.

Pilar: (Que invento… Dios, Pilar vas a tener que exagerar un poco) Tengo clases de… de… piano.

Paco, Serio y Azul: ¿Piano?

Pilar: Si, no es tan malo como parece.

Dice ella sacando la lengua.

Paco: Tu mamá te inscribió sin que tú lo supieras no.

Pilar: Si… me inscribió sin que yo supiera

Serio: Que mala suerte.

Paco: Si que mala suerte.

Azul: El domingo yo empaco mis cosas a la mañana y al la tarde me mudo.

Serio: ¿Y si solo somos nosotros?

Pilar: ¿Te refieres a una cita? (Dice Pilar riendose por lo bajo)

Serio: No... no solo una junta de amigos... nada mas (responde sonrojado)

Azul: Esta... esta bien creo (ella tambien se sonroja)

Serio: Bueno... creo que el sabado sera... no... ¿a la 1 de la tarde?

Azul: Bien... a la 1 sera.

Azul se marcha y Paco, Serio y Pilar quedan hablando por lo bajo.

Paco: ¿piano? ¿mi abuela viene de metrocan?

Pilar: Esa es cierta, el piano es mentira pero mi abuela si viene de visita. ¿Limpieza de garage con papá?

Paco: Bueno no se me ocurrio nada.

Serio: ¿Por que le digiste que era como una cita? y si ella se entera de... bueno tu ya sabes que.

Pilar: Tu tranquilo, supongo que se lo diras antes de que vaya... ¿no es asi Serio?

Serio: Bueno... yo... es que... no se como decircelo.

Paco: Solo ve y dile "me gusta", tan dificil es eso.

Serio: Para mi si.

Pilar: Asi Azul pensara que esta loco, mira Serio, yo conozco bien a Azul, hazla sentir lo que tu sientes, no digo obligala a que te ame, hazla sentir que tu la quieres mas que como una amiga, asi no nesecitaras las palabras y ella se dara cuenta con mirarte a los ojos.

Paco: ¿Como es que sabes todo eso? supuestamente a ti no te gustan esas cosas tan romanticas y cursis.

Pilar: No me gustan, las odio pero Azul siempre habla de las cosas que le gustaria que un chico hiciera para enamorarla, practicamente me canso diciendome todo eso que me lo se de memoria, creo que para eso son las amigas.

Paco: ¿Y nosotros que?

Pilar: No sabia que eras una chica Paco, si mal lo recuerdo dige "amigas".

Serio se rie de la broma de Pilar y Paco se sonrroja al mismo tiempo que enoja.

Paco: Esta bien, me equivoque, contenta, ahora deja de reirte Serio.

Serio: Bueno, ya vere que hago con Azul, creo que tendre que decircelo de un modo u otro.

Pilar: Recuerda, Paco es un idiota para estas cosas, sigue el consejo de alguien a quien torturaron con esas cursilerias todo el primario.

Serio: Entiendo Pilar, te hago caso.

Pilar pone una sonrisa de triunfo mirando a Paco y Serio se va.

Paco: Oye Pilar, ¿si alguien te hiciera eso que dijiste de Azul tu que harías?

Pilar: Le agradezco y después lo mando a volar por que todos saben que odio las cursilerías, ¿por?

Paco: Nada solo preguntaba.

Al dia siguiente

Los chicos estaban juntos en la escuela, Serio estaba en su mente pensando que iba a hacer con Azul, Paco estaba con Miguel hablando de la fiesta y Azul y Pilar estaban hablando, pero yo me voy a la mente de Serio.

Serio se pone a caminar de un lado a otro pensando

Serio: ( A donde la puedo llevar, al cine ella adora las películas, pero no tengo dinero y no me dan nada hasta el domingo, un helado, pero la heladería esta cerrada por reparaciones, la playa, pero mi bañador tiene un agujero enorme, pobre de mí por que decidí hacerlo, creo que por que me gusta)

Pilar: Hola, hay vida en marte otra vez, Serio.

Serio: Eh, que pasa Pilar.

Pilar: Pasa que estas caminando en un arbusto de hiedra venenosa.

Serio cuando se da cuenta atina a salir corriendo de ahí y rascarse, mientras los demás se rien, pobre.

El sábado 12:30

Bueno ahora si, Serio tiene el dia no planeado, pero algo se le ocurrirá, el esta en la escuela con los demás, allí fue donde acordaron en encontrarse con Azul, Paco y Pilar también están allí pero ellos ya se van.

Pilar: Recuerda, mantén a Azul lejos de la escuela hasta que te avisemos, ten tu celular encima siempre y cuando yo te llame es que ya puedes venir.

Paco: Si Azul descubre todo estamos perdidos, asi que hazlo bien.

Serio: Si lo se, ahora que hay con mi problema.

Pilar: Hazme caso, o simplemente escúpeselo en la cara y que pienses que estas loco de mas y se aleje de ti.

Serio: Gracias por tu apoyo Pilar.

Paco: Rápido Pilar vámonos de aquí.

Dice Paco y toma a Pilar de la mano llevándosela por que Azul venia en camino. Antes de irse Pilar le hace una seña a Serio de que ella le avisa cuando este todo.

Azul llega y Serio estaba allí solo, esperando el destino y la deseando que la suerte lo acompañe.

Azul: Hola Serio, viniste.

Serio: No iba a perdérmelo, sabes que por mis amigos todo.

Azul: Si… por tus amigos…

Serio: ¿te pasa algo?

Azul: No…nada… solo que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Parece que Serio no es el único que esconde algo…

Ellos se van caminando a cualquier parte, Azul se aferra al brazo de Serio como si esta fuera la ultima vez que se iban a ver en vida, el se sonroja pero no le importa, solo siguen caminando, van a varios lugares (donde no haya que gastar dinero) la playa, pero si entrar al agua, al muelle viendo como un señor pesca y Serio que tenia una caña guardada por allí también da maña a la pesca.

(no se me ocurrio otra cosa mas que pescar, tranquiliza y además es bueno para estar calmado, si es que no tienen hermanos, no tengo esa suerte)

Azul: Pescas?

Serio: Una de las cosas que papá me enseño hace mucho, cuando tenia tiempo para sus hijos y no para el trabajo, ¿Quieres probar?

Azul: Bueno, pero si me enseñas.

Serio toma a Azul de la mano y la sienta en la orilla del muelle, le da la caña, una caña hecha de madera y un hilo atado al extremo superior con un anzuelo de plástico y de carnada pan.

Azul: Linda caña, ¿tu la hiciste?

Serio: Mi abuelo la hizo, el se la dio a papá y yo se la quite sin que el me viera.

Azul: Eso es robar.

Serio: No si algún dia será tuyo, eso es adelantar la herencia.

Azul se rie por el chiste (chiste malo)

Ella toma la caña con ambas manos y arroja el anzuelo al agua, y allí queda sentada.

Serio: No que no sabias?

Azul: Te vi hacerlo, con eso basta, pero es mas lindo si tu me la das y me enseñas.

Ella se sonroja y se apoya en el hombro de el.

Serio: Eh… Azul… yo…tu…(aquí viene el tiro de fuego)

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera terminar la caña pica.

Serio: Rapido toma ñ

La caña con fuerza y tira.

Ella obedece y tira fuerte, sacando del agua un pez pequeño que dio mucha pelea.

Azul: ¿Esta cosa casi me tira al agua?

Serio: Los pequeños también son duros.

Ahora si se pone el sol y ellos 2 en el muelle, solos viendo el ocaso y al sol morir poco a poco, Azul se apoya en el hombro de Serio y cierra los ojos, a Serio le late el corazón rápido y no sabe que decir.

Azul: ¿Te pasa algo? Tu corazón late mas rápido.

Serio: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Azul: Puedo oírlo.

Serio se sonroja y comienza a tartamudear, viendo de poder decir lo que siente.

Serio: Azul…yo…que-queria…decirte que tu….

Pero le suena el teléfono a Serio y le arruina el momento.

Serio: (Mierda! En el mejor momento suena esta cosa)

Azul: Vas a responder.

Serio: Si ahora lo hago.

El deja solo a Azul un momento y responde, quien es Pilar.

Pilar: Serio ya esta todo, ahora tráela aquí, dime ¿pudiste decírselo?

Serio: Iba a hacerlo hasta que una iguana molesta llamo.

Pilar: Lo siento, todavía tienes tiempo, aprovéchalo nosotros estamos aquí todo el dia.

Serio: Esta bien.

El vuelve al muelle con Azul esta vez apaga el celular para que no suceda otra vez y se sienta al lado de ella.

Azul: ¿Esta todo bien?

Serio: Si, solo era mi mamá preguntando donde estaba.

Azul: Aja, ¿que me decias?

Ahora volvemos a ver el sol esconderse, pero ahora con unas cuantas estrellas en el firmamento, mucho mejor que antes y sin el mendigo celular que nos arruine el momento otra vez, Azul se vuelve a apoyar en el hombro de Serio y Serio ahora toma un poquito mas de valor (poquito).

Serio: Azul… yo… tu es que… tu me….

El corazón de Serio comienza a latir cada vez mas y mas rápido como si fuera a explotar, pero antes de que termine Azul interrumpe a Serio.

Azul: Tu también me gustas Serio.

Ahora si, el corazón de Serio se detiene en seco y el solo alcanza a hacer una pregunta.

Serio: ¿En serio?

Azul: Si, hace mucho me di cuenta de que tu estas enamorado de mi, eres muy obvio sabes.

Serio: Demasiado.

Azul: Pero me preguntaba si yo sentía lo mismo, por que sabes, me es mas fácil todo si tu estas conmigo, creo que me enamore de ti sin saberlo.

Ahora el corazón de Serio comienza a latir y ahora se suma otro latido al de el, el del corazón de Azul, ellos se miran a la cara y se acercan cada vez mas y mas hasta que sienten su respiración y están a punto de besarse, pero ahora le suena el celular a Azul y ambos se alejan, Azul responde y Serio esta con una cara de odio a quien haya llamado.

Serio: (¡Mierda! ¡TAN MALA SUERTE TENGO!)

Azul Se acerca y dice

Azul: Es para ti, Pilar te llama.

Serio: (Pilar y la… (Censurado por exageración de insultos) en el mejor momento llamas, te voy a matar)

(Creo que Serio exploto, yo voy a dejar que se desahogue un rato y vuelvo)

Serio toma el celular y responde.

Serio: ¡¿Que?

Pilar: ¿Por que tan molesto?

Serio: Por que me volviste a arruinar el momento, casi la bese y tu llamas a su celular.

Pilar: Disculpa, pero necesitamos que vengas, y tu apagaste tu teléfono.

Serio: Esta bien, ahí vamos, pero esta vez te matare si me lo arruinas.

Pilar: Disculpa… (Pilar saca la lengua haciendo el ruido para que Serio escuche) te dejare en paz esta vez.

Serio: Muy bien.

Ahora cambia su rostro de ira hacia Pilar y pone una sonrisa timida, la que siempre tiene cuando mira a Azul.

Serio: ¿Me acompañas?

Azul: Bueno.

Azul toma la la mano de Serio y va con el a donde el la lleve, pensando en que ya era muy tarde para decirlo, por que en dos días ella se iba a EE UU, y el se iba quedar en Nova Nizza.

Azul: Serio. Dime, ¿me esperaras aquí?

Serio: ¿Cómo?

Azul: Yo me mudo si no recuerdas, ¿me esperaras aquí en Nova Nizza hasta que vuelva?

Serio: Esperare aquí, y si no vuelves ire por ti al fin del mundo.

Ahora si el toma valor y se acerca a Azul, robándole un pequeño beso en los labios y en ese lapso de tiempo que a el le gustaría que fuera interminable se acuerda de que Azul se marcha de Nova Nizza.

Cortando el momento se separa y le dice.

Serio: Llévatelo contigo y recuérdame con ese beso, yo lo hare.

(Plis, escuchar la canción de Jorge Rojas – Como vivo sin ti, en mi perfil subo el link o si quieren buscarlo en )

Como que a Serio se le olvida lo de la fiesta ellos van caminando por el muelle, Azul toma fuerte su brazo y se aferra a él, él también se anima, van caminando juntos en el muelle de Nova Nizza viendo el ocaso y como cada una de las estrellas va saliendo, cada brillo más poderoso que otro y una hermosa luna llena saliendo naranja las acompañaba, el simplemente deseaba que ese momento jamás terminara y ella también sentía lo mismo, ellos seguian caminando en el muelle viendo el agua que tomaba un color naranja y un viento cálido y frio comenzaba a soplar, Serio sonrojado como un tomate sigue caminando y viendo la hermosa vista, Azul aferrada al brazo de Serio, sintiéndose tranquila e inquieta, pero feliz, ella se marcha pero ese momento interminable para ellos dos era el mejor momento de sus vidas, y ninguno queria que terminara, porque para ellos no iba a terminar.

Serio: No me voy a acostumbrar a no verte todos los días Azul.

Azul: Ya somos dos.

Dice ella riéndose.

Serio: Que te vaya bien en Chicago, yo aquí te esperare, estare aquí hasta que el fin del mundo llegue, o sino yo sere quien te vaya a buscar alla, sere el único chico en EE UU que no sepa nada de inglés.

Azul: (se rie, una risita pequeña) Yo te enseño.

Ahora es Azul quien se acerca a Serio y cada vez mas cerca hasta dar con sus labios, ella lo besa pero a diferencia de Serio, ella no se separa, no quiere hacerlo y allí quedan en silencio, sin nada ni nadie que los moleste, Serio prácticamente se sentía en el cielo, tanto tiempo había soñado ese momento y ahora ella se debía ir, el prefiere un millón de veces mas haber tenido el valor para decírselo (o que ella lo averiguara solo) antes y que ese no fuera el posible adiós.

Ella se separa de los labios de Serio y abre los ojos y ve los ojos de Serio, en ellos se ven la tristeza de la partida de Azul y el llanto empezaba a brotar.

Serio: Te voy a extrañar.

Azul: Yo también.

Serio: Vamos, Pilar nos espera.

Azul: ¿Pilar?

(Si no termino la canción pueden pararla si quieren, si no sigan escuchando que es hermosa)

Ellos se van corriendo directo a la escuela, Azul no sabe por que pero ella comienza a ver la escuela dibujando en el horizonte haciéndose mas y mas grande, ella mira el celular para ver la hora y marca las 7:15 de la tarde, Serio llegando a la escuela con Azul en su mano se detiene y le dice.

Serio: No soy el único que te va a extrañar, entra.

Azul entra a la escuela y en el patio trasero había una gran fiesta con (todo lo de una fiesta, imagínensela como quieran, hace mucho que no voy a una) un gran cartel hecho de tela que decía "ADIOS AZUL" en el. No se por qué pero Pilar esta mojada

Todos: Sorpresa!

Azul: ¿Qué es esto?

Pilar: Piensas que no nos íbamos a despedir de ti.

Miguel: Sabes lo que tuvimos que hacer para hacerla, vamos diviértete.

Paco: Aquí estamos todos, y todos te vamos a extrañar.

Rafa: Tuvimos todo el dia preparándola.

Paco: Pilar se cayo de la escalera la fuente de jugo asi que por eso esta mojada. Dice riendose y Pilar lo mira con un rostro de te voy a matar.

Serio: Yo tuve que mantenerte lejos de aquí y por eso fue la salida, pero tenia que decirte lo que sentía asi que tuve que hacerlo si o si.

Pilar: Al fin se lo dijiste, ya era tiempo. ¡OIGAN SERIO AL FIN SE LO DIJO!

Serio: ¿Pero que haces Pilar, se te zafó un tornillo?

Pilar: Perdón es que todos esperábamos que se lo dijeras.

Azul: ¿Todos lo saben?

Paco: Señor obvio, siempre lo supimos, Serio no puede guardar un secreto sin que se le note en el rostro.

Serio: Gracias por decírmelo Paco, me hubiera servido antes.

Pilar: Y dime la besaste o te quedaste con las ganas.

Serio y Azul se miran y se sonrojan después miran para otro lado dando la espalda al otro.

Serio: Iba a hacerlo pero una iguana molesta arruino el momento.

Pilar: Lo siento, es que ya no podíamos esperar.

Despues de un rato de joda y baile Serio busca a Azul, ella estaba afuera viendo las estrellas sola, Serio se le acerca y le pregunta.

Serio: ¿Viendo las estrellas antes de estar con ellas o te vas en coche?

Azul: Avión, y si estoy viéndolas, creo que ellas me recordaran este dia.

Serio: Lo hara.

Cabeza llega saltando buscando a Serio y Azul, esperando encontrarlos.

Cabeza: Oigan, par de tortolitos, ya es hora.

Serio: ¿De que?

Cabeza: El ritual de partida, Azul debe ceder su tótem.

Ella mira a Serio y le pregunta.

Azul: ¿Lo quieres?

Serio: Pero el águila es tuya nada mas.

Azul: Ahora es tuya.

En el recinto Grinto estaba tocando el Birimbao y en el centro de la habitación había una fogata con leños gruesos, en ellos estaban la marca del tótem del águila en cada uno de ellos y la fogata ardia.

Pilar estaba parada al lado de ellos con la mascara de Azul en sus manos y Paco acompañaba a Grinto con el agogo.

Serio y Azul estaban tomados de las manos y se miraban, ahora solo falta que se cumpla, Pilar arroja la mascara de Azul al fuego y esta empieza a quemarse.

Azul: Yo Azul el águila, le cedo mi tótem a Serio el tigrillo.

La mascara de Azul se prende fuego por completo y da un brillo celeste que ciega a todos, el fuego cobra forma de águila de color azul y esta va directo hacia Serio y Azul, al llegar el águila toca a Azul y ella se desmaya y después a Serio, introduciéndose en su cuerpo poco a poco hasta que en su brazo aparece el tótem del águila, justo al lado del tigrillo, el fuego se apaga y la mascara de Azul se vuelve cenizas desapareciendo por un viento que sopla, Serio va inmediatamente a ver a Azul.

Azul despierta en la biblioteca y Serio estaba allí.

Azul: Mi cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que paso Serio?

Grinto entra y dice.

Grinto: Estabas devolviendo un libro a su estante y te caíste de la escalera, afortunadamente caíste arriba de tu amigo y no te hiciste daño.

Serio: El ultimo dia aquí y te caes encima mio.

Azul: ¿Y la fiesta?

Serio: Sigue en el patio, estuviste desmayada 5 minutos.

Ella se levanta y se limpia se acerca a Grinto y le dice.

Grinto: Disculpe que traiga el libro a esta hora señor Grinto, es que me mudo mañana y me olvide de todo.

Ella se va y sale al patio.

Serio: Lo olvido.

Grinto: Si, ella no me recuerda, pero yo si la recordare.

Despues de que todo termine al dia siguiente en el aeropuerto Azul con unas maletas enormes y acompañada por sus padres se despide de sus amigos.

Azul: Adios chicos, los extrañare.

Pilar: Nosotros a ti también.

Paco: No pienses que te olvidaremos.

Ella se acerca a Serio y su tono de voz cambia y se vuelve mas suave.

Azul: Adios Serio, te extrañare.

Serio: Goodbye, yo también te extrañare.

Azul: Dijiste que si me ibas a buscar serias el único chico en EE UU que no sabe ingles, recuerdas.

Serio: Lo sigo siendo, Pilar me lo dijo y yo todavía no se que significa.

Ella le da un beso en la frente y sube al avión, momentos después este despega y se va.

Todos (obvio) se aguantaban las lagrimas, menos Serio, el lloraba y sabia que la iba a volver a ver, algún dia y si no solo debe mirar las estrellas y el tótem del águila en su brazo para saber que la sigue amando…

Me gustaría decir que continuara (lo hara pero en otro lado y con otro nombre, no en capítulos) pero no se si lo terminare. Les digo la verdad, estuve 5 meses para terminarlo por que no sabia que poner.


End file.
